Em Seus Braços
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Apenas uma cena onde Jared e Jensen se abraçam.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Jensen e Jared não me pertencem... Mas eu aceito doações.

2. Só uma histórinha de ninar. Miudinha.

3. Sem beta, porque foi de rompante.

**Algumas palavras:**

Ah... Sabe aquelas ceninhas que passam por sua cabeça e que são muito perfeitinhas, mas não são para grandes histórias?

Foi esse o caso ao reparar melhor nessa foto: h t t p : / is . gd /dlp9c [junte tudo]

A cena me veio. E tive que escrever.

Totalmente ficção, claro... Nem vou entrar no mérito do casamento. Apenas queria falar sobre o abraço. Que é um dos mais lindos entre os dois que eu já vi.

Então... Divirtam-se.

_**Galatea Glax, Julho de 2010**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Em Seus Braços**_

Não que duvidasse do amor que Jensen sentia por ele.

Era muito óbvio que o homem loiro e de olhos de um tom mais claro de verde o amava.

Jared podia ver isso em cada sorriso, em cada olhar.

Na maneira que Jensen se dirigia a ele.

Na forma condescendente com que o tratava.

O grande problema era que Jared era um homem que precisava de contato físico.

Ele precisava do _toque._

Ele nunca saberia expressar realmente o que sentia se não pudesse abraçar, pegar no colo, beijar, dar tapinhas, apertar ombros, braços e mãos.

Ele tinha que literalmente agarrar as pessoas as quais amava.

Se não houvesse esse contato...

Era um indício claro que Jared Padalecki não simpatizava com a pessoa.

Então era muito evidente também que o moreno amava Jensen.

Mais do que com qualquer outro, aquele amigo era sempre esmagado com as brincadeiras sempre excessivas de Jared.

O peso daquele corpo imenso sempre colocava o delicado equilíbrio entre a postura ereta ou a queda estrondosa de Jensen em risco.

Mas com o tempo Jared começou a sentir falta da reciprocidade.

Ele também queria que Jensen fizesse as mesmas coisas.

Que o tocasse.

Que pulasse em cima dele.

Que o apertasse até deixar marcas em seu corpo.

E no entanto essa efusão por parte de Jensen nunca veio.

E depois de um longo tempo de espera, Jared desistiu.

Jensen era Jensen e não uma cópia de seu melhor amigo.

Ele jamais seria de grandes explosões de alegria ou expansionismos fraternos.

Se conformou com o fato do outro ser tão diferente dele que jamais ocorreria a Jensen que Jared se entristecia quando num abraço mais apertado, o loiro apenas permitia que ele fizesse o que quisesse sem recuar, mas também sem retribuir.

Não havia jeito para isso.

O amigo tinha uma índole mais calma, menos comunicativa.

E mesmo assim Jared podia sentir o amor vir em ondas da parte de Jensen.

Essa sensação tão reconfortante teria que bastar.

Os dois seguiram suas vidas.

As gravações tomando parte do tempo. As convenções uma outra.

Entrevistas e testes.

Os dois noivaram.

E houve o casamento de Jared.

Uma cerimônia aparentemente simples, mas para olhos perspicazes, rica de pequenos detalhes e que a fizeram ter um ar muito elegante e belo.

Jensen se manteve por perto o suficiente para que Jared soubesse que estava ali, mas não tão perto a ponto de aparecer em fotos por descuido.

A festa era dos noivos, que estavam transbordantes de alegria.

Choro, risos, mais choro.

Jensen a tudo observava de longe e com um sorriso delicado nos lábios.

E então acontecera.

Num momento bem tarde da festa.

Quando Jared já havia tirado o fraque e rodopiado Genevieve algumas dezenas de vezes.

Quando já havia falado com todos e sido abraçados por todos.

Quando ele parara, suado e feliz e relanceava os olhos pelo salão, Jensen se aproximara sorrindo.

Estancara a sua frente. E como se fosse a coisa mais natural para ele, Jensen, fazer, ficara na ponta dos pés, jogando os dois braços por cima dos ombros de jared.

Braços que se encontraram nas costas do homem mais alto e o prensaram contra Jensen.

O abraço fora apertado o bastante para que os dois ouvissem os respectivos corações em meio a música alta.

Uma arritmia branda, mas ainda assim muito perceptível.

- Eu te amo, cara. Seja muito, muito, feliz. – Jensen sussurrara em seu ouvido.

Jared fechou os olhos e o apertou com força, devolvendo o abraço.

Ficaram poucos segundos assim, porem pareceu uma eternidade a Jared. Compensou todos os anos em que ansiara por aquilo.

O dia em que Jensen o abraçara como nunca antes em suas vidas...

O dia em que os dois braços de Jensen envolvera seu pescoço e pôde sentir as peles se encontrando...

O dia em que recebara o toque voluntário do corpo daquele homem...

Fora o dia mais feliz na vida de Jared Padalecki.

_**Fim.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A.**

Vale um comentário? Sem esses carinhos que são as reviews... Perde-se a vontade de postar, né?

Bjkas a todos.

_**Galatea**_


End file.
